Project #1
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: We'll stick with PG13 for now. A little co-written project by myself and Mimi Kamiya 3000. For those who like ongoing weird stories, shoujo and shounen ai, or for those who just feel like reading it.
1. Part 1 - By TKR

co-written project Co-written by Mimi K and myself. She writes the evens, I write the odds. This, if your mind is slow, would be an ODD chapter, therefore I wrote it. 

This isn't the first time we've tried to write something together. The other times, it failed. We promise to try and finish this... Or at least keep adding nonsense chapters until fanfiction.net won't let us any more. 

Be gentle, nearly all of these will be either written late at night, or written during school. Meaning our brains are either slowly giving in to sleep, or we're constantly having to keep from being caught. 

If all goes as planned in my hentai thought-filled, one track brain, every chapter will be no more than one page (of the notebook it's originally being written in), and each will have a new couple, as unoriginal or as wacked as we want. I'm a bit easy on you in the first chapter, it's a fairly common couple. If you dun like shounen ai/yaoi or shoujo ai/yuri, you better run cuz couples like these turn up all the time, especially shoujo ai. Actually, I'd be shocked if more than one straight couple showed up, one hasn't yet. Nobody can be in two different couples, so the couples have to stay as they are throughout the whole thing. Unless, of course, there's a break-up. 

But, then again, I'm not promising anything. 

I am not counting Haruka and Michiru as the chosen couple for any chapter. In any story of mine, it's a given. Usagi and Mamoru, on the other hand, are likely to be broken up as the story progresses. Personally, I don't like Mamoru. 

It's under Sailor Moon crossovers, yes. But it's covering any anime we feel like writing about. The most common will most likely be Sailor Moon, Digimon, and Card Captor Sakura.   


**Project #1 - Part 1******

Touya sat on the park bench, irritated. He definitely was not feeling patient today. Where was this guy? He looked back to the advertisement. "Izumi Koushiro - Computer Specialist." What was so special about him, Touya thought, if he never showed up? But he soon forgot how irritated he was when he saw Sakura walking with some people he didn't know. 

"Touya!" she exclaimed. She then looked to the girls. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is my brother, Touya." They smiled, and bowed. "Touya, this is Yagami Hikari, and this is Inoue Miyako." He eyed them. "Yagami? Your brother is Taichi, right?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "I know him. He plays good soccer." 

It was silent until someone came rushing through the bunch. "Hikari, Miyako! Hello! I'm looking for-" "Are you Koushiro?" Touya asked. Koushiro turned around. "You must be Touya! Sorry I'm late, I had to finish reformatting my site..." he trailed off. "It's okay but... You're just a kid!" "Actually, I'm 16... But anyway, we better get over to your place. Bye Hikari! Bye Miyako! My apartment's free tonight; you know where the key is!" Koushiro exclaimed, dragging Touya out of King Penguin Park, leaving Miyako and Hikari grinning mischievously at each other and Sakura sweatdropping. 


	2. Part 2 - By Mimi K

cowritten2 This was written by Mimi K (note that this is an EVEN part). 

**Project #1 - Part 2******

Sakura, Miyako, and Hikari walked over to Koushiro's apartment, which was only about two blocks away. Hikari walked up to the (Ha ha! I'm not gonna tell you where the key is!) and grabbed the key. She put the key into the door, turned the knob, and opened it. Miyako and Sakura stepped in after her. Miyako and Sakura screamed; Hikari almost fainted. "Hi-hikari?" panted Taichi, who was laying *naked* on the couch with Yamato. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He quickly found a blanket to cover up him and Yamato. 

Miyako tapped Sakura and she opened her eyes, which she was covering with her hands. "Koushiro told us his apartment was FREE, not occupied by some sick perverts!" Miyako said, bending down to help Hikari up. Hikari stood up and shook herself off. She gave her older brother an evil look as she headed into the kitchen for a drink. 

"Well, I guess I should introduce you guys," Miyako sighed. "Sakura, I believe you know Taichi, Hikari's brother." Sakura nodded and bowed. "Eh he," continued Miyako, "And this is Ishida Yamato. He is the brother of a good friend of mine." Sakura smiled and bowed. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm terribly sorry we barged in on you," she said, looking very embarrassed. They two boys got sweatdrops and grinned. "We'll leave you alone now," Miyako said as she pushed Sakura out into the kitchen by Hikari. 


	3. Part 3 - By TKR

cowritten3 You know the deal. If all else fails, look at the chapter title. 

**Project #1 - Part 3**   
****

"That was weird," Miyako stated once she came in and shut the door. Hikari blinked. "YOU think that was weird!? That was my brother!" she exclaimed. Sakura laughed. "It was kind of amusing! But, I'm sorry. It looks like you won't have your little 'alone time' with your brother and his... uh... friend here," she said. Miyako and Hikari sighed. "But on second thought... My friend Tomoyo would gladly let you use her house! It's huge, and I was planning to go there anyway!" Sakura exclaimed. 

So, they headed off to Tomoyo's house. Sakura was surprised when her mother answered the door. "Daidouji-san! Hello!" she exclaimed. "Good afternoon, Sakura! Tomoyo is up in her room, you can go on up. Who are your friends here?" Sonomi asked. "This is Inoue Miyako, and this is Yagami Hikari. They're some friends from school." Sonomi smiled. "Okay. You can go on up to Tomoyo's room. It's nice to meet you, girls!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Daidouji-san!" they said at the same time, and Sakura lead them to Tomoyo's room. "Wow, she has a big house!" Hikari said. "Yeah, she has a lot of money," Sakura replied. They reached Tomoyo's door, and walked in. ALl three's eyes widened when they saw that Tomoyo was not alone, but making out with... 

HOTARU!? 


	4. Part 4 - By Mimi K

cowritten4 La la la la...   


**Project #1 - Part 4******

"Eh-he?" Sakura said with a twitch in her eye. "Uh, sorry you had to see that..." Tomoyo said, embarrassed. She pushed the girls out the door and shut it. Hotaru ahd a blank, confused look on her face. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Tomoyo thought. "Sakura wasn't supposed to come over yet!" She sat down on the bed next to Hotaru. "Who were they?" asked Hotaru. Tomoyo twitched. "I have no idea..." she lied. 

"That was odd," Sakura said as Hikari and Miyako walked out of Tomoyo's house. "Was that Tomoyo?" asked Hikari. "And who was that other girl?" Miyako stopped walking. 

"You know, I'm not sure," Sakura said. "She looked familiar though." As they were walking on, Miyako remembered something. "Shit!" she screamed. "I left my homework at Daisuke's!" 

"Then why don't we go pick it up?" suggested Hikari, so they headed of to the Motomiya's. 

They got to Daisuke's apartment and Miyako opened the door. She laughed when she saw the look on her friends' faces. "Don't worry!" she giggled. "Daisuke's parents aren't home. H said if I wanted to come back I was welcome to walk right in." But they weren't very welcome after all. Miyako took her shoes off and walked into Daisuke's room, finding not only Daisuke, but... 


End file.
